


Coiled up Like a Snake

by junko



Series: Scatter and Howl [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Consensual Kink, Handcuffs, M/M, Negotiations, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkward dinner at the Kuchiki big table continues to be awkward, as Renji tries to dodge spicy food and difficult conversation.  At least he has afterward to look forward to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coiled up Like a Snake

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to read for the sexy bits, which start after the section break.

Renji’s face burned with shame. Byakuya had shut down the conversation, but Renji was sure everyone was looking at him, wondering what had happened between him and Isoroku.

He could only stare at his plate for so long, however. The fish was long gone anyway, having been eaten in three gulps. Renji hazarded a glance up. As predicted, Rukia stared at him with a very worried expression in her deep purple eyes. She mouthed ‘What happened?’ Apparently, she hadn’t heard the rumors. He shook his head. What was he even going to say? How could he explain?

_‘Oh yeah, your brother’s super-poofter ex-lover must’ve decided I was easy pickings and so he tried it on with me, but his pink hair reminded me of that crazy-ass Espada scientist I couldn’t defeat, not even with Ishida’s help… and I freaked out and nearly brought the roof down on him.’ ___

Rukia was a good friend. She’d listen and be supportive, but she’d be looking at him with pity, not understanding. 

She’d taken out Espada number nine. It’d nearly killed her, but she’d done it all on her own. No help. The guy he’d faced was only one up from that, and Renji hadn’t made a fucking dent. He had _bankai_. And he was helped by Quincy using his German-sounding super-powers and two really weird… people, those friends of Nel’s, and they’d all still needed to be rescued by Mayuri-fucking-Kurotsuchi.

Cripes, was he the only shinigami who went into Hueco Mundo and defeated no one?

Zabimaru hissed, coiling tightly in Renji’s gut.

_You’d think for being evil-ass Hollows in our former lives we’d be tougher on our home turf, as it were, _Renji mused.__

_We were hobbled _, the Baboon King grumped.__

Right, the Quincy condom—how could he forget? They’d only just accidentally torn through it a few days ago. Maybe Renji shouldn’t be quite so hard on his—on their—performance in Hueco Mundo. They weren’t at full strength.

 _Sorry about that_ , Renji said.

Zabimaru grunted.

 _You’d better not be sulking,_ Renji admonished. You agreed to it. _Hell, you kept telling me he was worth it._

Servants came and took away the fish plate and handed out a bowl full of steamed bamboo shoots, taro root, okra, a piece of cherry blossom-shaped wheat cake, and an octopus ball. 

Everyone gave a little glance at Byakuya seeing the wheat cake. It was highly irregular to have anything resembling cherry blossoms in winter, so it was an obvious nod to Byakuya’s approaching birthday. 

“So cute!” Rukia enthused.

Meanwhile Renji was thinking that if the cook ever really wanted to evoke Senbonzakura, they should make tiny knives, all covered in blood that smelled like steel and death.

Hirako braved a conversation gambit. “Besides the party, do you have special plans for your birthday, Byakuya-sama?”

Byakuya gave Renji a miniscule smile. “I certainly hope so.”

Rukia looked horrified. “Please tell me you didn’t leave Renji in charge of your birthday plans, nii-sama.”

“Oi, it was not my fault the piñata was full of bees,” Renji said, instantly knowing what she meant by that dig.

“You got it from a garbage dump, Renji,” Rukia pointed out.

“Where else was I supposed to get it from?” Renji asked. “I still think it should’ve been the thought that counted. It a was bunny, Rukia. A bunny! I found you a piñata shaped like a bunny.”

“Full of bees!”

“Well, I didn’t know that,” Renji grumbled. 

“Did you think it was candy that was buzzing?” Rukia admonished. “Honestly!” Turning to Hirako, Rukia told the rest of the story, “Thank goodness I didn’t break it my first try! It was that brute,” she pointed to Renji, “who decided what we all needed was a bigger stick and to ‘put a little arm into it.’”

Renji was about to point out that he’d been right about that part at least, when Hirako asked, “I’m sorry, what’s a piñata?”

Byakuya said, “It’s part of a game, not unlike suikawari, except what you attempt to break open is not a watermelon, but a paper-decorated clay pot full of candy.”

“I’ve never heard of it,” said Hirako’s father.

“It’s more popular in the Human World among those who have lived abroad, particularly in Mexico,” Byakuya said. “I’m surprised you found anything like it, Renji.”

“Exactly,” Renji pointed out. “And it was a bunny.”

“I thought it looked more like a toad,” Rukia admitted with a smile.

“Bunny,” Renji insisted.

Rukia’s grin was very knowing: “You didn’t just stick floppy ears on a half-melted toad-shape?”

“I might have done,” Renji said grumpily. “But that made it a bunny, didn’t it?”

Rukia turned to Byakuya, “See, nii-sama. See why I’m so worried for you?”

Byakuya raised his eyebrows. “Indeed.”

Renji tried to look confident, but he thought about his plans for the dance ‘club’ and was beginning to seriously doubt them. Maybe it would be smarter to go into debt and hire a kinbakushi, a rope bondage master, to just put a bow on his ass and deliver him to Byakuya.

Hmm, he should seriously look into that as a ‘Plan B.’

“How many days do I got left?” Renji asked.

“Considering that the actual day is quite occupied, I would say three,” Byakuya informed him. 

More than he thought, which was good. Renji was sorely tempted to ask if he could borrow a couple million yen, but decided that was probably really the lowest thing he could do: ask Byakuya to pay for his own birthday present. Though, if Renji told him about the kinbakushi, he was pretty sure Byakuya would say yes so fast heads would spin.

Since Byakuya was still giving him a nervous look, Renji shrugged. “I’m good. I got this.”

“Oh boy,” Rukia sighed. 

“The party should be quite nice, at least,” the little heir, Shinobu, offered, clearly trying to be helpful. 

Renji wanted to say, ‘for Byakuya? All that socializing is going to be pure hell!’ but he just nodded and slurped up the octopus ball. Because, considering that his own original birthday idea was kind of asking for the same thing from Byakuya… yeah, the more Renji thought about it, the more hiring a kinbaku master seemed like a plan.

He needed to get a better paying job.

Renji sighed. He was still paying off the tattooist for his latest work; how could he ever get enough cash? A kinbaku master like that probably cost a hundred thousand ken. Iba would probably know someone Renji could moonlight for, but then he’d probably be breaking his one and only rule for life: never work for the mafia intentionally.

Fate knew, Renji’d done it enough, unintentionally, back in Inuzuri, but that was his rule. Not if you could help it; not if you knew for sure the job was dirty. 

Maybe he’d have to break his rule, just this once, though, because otherwise it was going to be another ‘bees in the piñata’ for Byakuya’s birthday. Rukia might be able to laugh about it now, but that had been a serious, A-number-one disaster. 

At least the conversation had moved on to discussions about all the events around Byakuya’s birthday. The more Renji listened to everything on the agenda, the more he was convinced that wrapping himself up was going to be a much better present than expecting even one more moment of socialization, no matter how sweet the sentiment, from Byakuya.

Scratching the dance hall; hiring a kinbakushi.

Renji’d have to tell Hisagi that the plans had changed. But, Hisagi had his own agenda for starting up a club, so maybe Renji could just become a silent partner on that gig. He kind of already was, given that the only thing he’d really done to help to-date was scout out a couple of potential places that rented cheap. Hisagi would give him grief, but it’d be all right.

So, all he had to accomplish in the next three days was find a good kinbakushi, figure out how much a session was going to set him back, and make the money.

How hard could it be?

More food arrived. For once, Renji had to quick shovel everything in before the servant took his bowl away. The next course seemed to be fried shrimp and kai-lan, Chinese broccoli. To Renji’s horror, a fried green chili sat on top of it all.

He couldn’t leave it uneaten. That was far, far too rude. 

Glancing over at Byakuya, Renji wondered if he could possibly come up with an unobtrusive way to slide it onto his plate. Things had gone all quiet again, so there was no hope for that. Maybe Renji could drop it into his lap and kick it under the table? That might work. He’d tried swallowing these hot things before, and… you just couldn’t get away from the heat of them. Either they got you on the way down or the next day—on the way back out.

So he went for a clumsy fumble and tried to look embarrassed about spazzing his chopsticks. An awkward brush off his aching knees and that was done.

Now Renji just had to hope that the rest of it wasn’t too spicy. A careful bite revealed only a hint of heat, very tolerable, in the tempura batter.

At least Hirako was on top of the sake situation. His bowl was never empty. But, if Renji drank as fast as she refilled, he’d be drunk in no time. He already felt a little blush tingling the tip of his nose.

As the conversation drifted around him, Renji felt eyes on his back. He told himself he was being paranoid. After all, the whole of the Kuchiki clan had to see an Inuzuri mutt sitting at the big table; he was bound to be getting stares. But something about this was making his back itch. Finally, he gave in, and glanced over his shoulder.

A woman with very unnaturally bright orange-red hair was glaring at him like he’d axe-murdered her family. If anything, when their eyes met, her expression turned fiercer. 

Meanwhile, Renji wanted to ask, ‘do I know you, lady?’

For a brief, panicky moment Renji tried to figure out if he’d ever accidentally slept with someone not in the Gotei. But, he shook that thought off quickly, because, seriously, he’d remember that hair. Besides, it wasn’t like he ever rubbed shoulders with nobles before signing on at the Sixth—not to mention the fact that he’d been seeing Byakuya almost since his first day on the job.

When Hirako and Shinobu started discussing some sport or other, Renji leaned in toward Byakuya and whispered, “Is the red-haired girl an ex of yours or something? She’s giving me the serious stink eye.”

Byakuya glanced in the direction Renji’d indicated with a little jerk of his chin. His eyes widened slightly when he realized whom Renji meant. “That’s Isoroku’s wife.”

Renji looked again. He tried to imagine them standing together, but his brain rebelled at all the clash of pink and brassy-orange. “He’s married?”

“I thought I’d mentioned that,” Byakuya said. “Aunt Masama had hoped her to be a suitor of mine. I’m surprised she hasn’t cut her hair to grow it out. It’s only that color because I told Masama I would only have a redhead.”

“Oh, yeah,” Renji said, remembering with a laugh. “That was stupid.”

Byakuya frowned at him. “I thought it was rather clever, myself. She did, at least, finally make the connection.”

“I’m kind of surprised she didn’t try throwing Matsumoto at you, but then again, she’s from further out than I am,” Renji said. “From what I’ve heard, where she’s from doesn’t even have a name.”

“That would not do for Aunt Masama,” Byakuya agreed.

Finally, the dessert course arrived. Tea came along with a number of stamped rice-flour cookies. “Goshikiitō,” Byakuya explained, seeing Renji’s curious expression. “You have your choice of pickled plum, mint, cinnamon, ginger, or citron.”

“Looks good,” Renji enthused. 

“Very, you’ll love them.” And, without thinking, Byakuya chose a few and put them on Renji’s plate. Renji didn’t even think about it, until he noticed absolutely everyone, even Rukia, looking a little scandalized. 

Byakuya must have known exactly how intimate his gesture had been, but he acted perfectly unfazed. In fact, as though to dare anyone to breathe a word, Byakuya picked up the teapot, just as if they were alone, and poured Renji a bowl. 

Well, if we’re doing this… Renji thought, as he did the same for Byakuya.

Hirako and Shinobu blushed as brightly as if Byakuya had just reached over and kissed Renji on the cheek. Hirako’s dad looked pale, like he might faint. Rukia’s eyes danced in amusement, but she covered her mouth, because even she knew how utterly shocking this was in front of everyone at the table… and the room.

Yep.

With that simple thing, they’d just come out to the whole family.

 

#

Later, up in the master bedroom, after Renji tossed the last of his clothes onto the floor, he had to ask, “Did you mean to do that? Put the cookies on my plate?”

“Of course not,” Byakuya said irritably from his dressing table. The captain’s haori was folded and laid over the top of the changing screen. He’d changed into a sleeping yukata of silver, with a bright repeating pattern of bird-of-paradise flowers in bloom. He’d removed the kenseikan and put it away. Now, he brushed out his hair. “It just happened. I decided to ‘own it’ as you might say.”

“You shocked the children,” Renji said with faux admonishment. Flopping onto his back, he sprawled out naked on the bed.

“Quite,” Byakuya agreed.

Tucking his arms under his head, Renji closed his eyes. The wind pushed against the closed screen windows rattling their frames. Through tightly lashed shutters, Renji could smell the snow and wet. A storm was coming, another howler that was sure to dump another few inches on them. Inside, the stoked embers from the irori in the sitting room kept the chill from penetrating. Even though the sounds of the wind whistling around the eaves should have made him feel cold, Renji was comfortable—even without a blanket to cover his body.

“It’s astounding that it was I who impulsively betrayed us to my family,” Byakuya mused, his voice directly over Renji. Renji opened his eyes, just as Byakuya seated himself on the edge of the bed. “You lie here so wantonly.”

“Willful,” Renji corrected him gently. “Don’t you mean, ‘willfully’?”

A tiny smile curved the edges of Byakuya’s thin lips. He placed a cool hand on Renji’s chest. “Yes, of course,” he agreed. “You’re ever willful and rebellious.”

“Heh,” Renji said, flushing at the slight husk in Byakuya’s voice as he spoke. “You make that sound sexy.”

“It is.” Dipping down, Byakuya caught Renji’s lips in a kiss. 

Unthinkingly, Renji started to unwind his arms to throw around Byakuya’s shoulders and draw him in, closer, but he stopped himself just in time. Redirecting the movement, he buried his fists into the pillows somewhat awkwardly beside his ears. But, it gave him a bit of leverage to push up into the kiss and smash their lips together. He opened his mouth, too, grunting deep in his throat, hoping to encourage a bit of passion from Byakuya. 

But Byakuya broke from their kiss. The smile that played on his lips was very amused, as he touched Renji’s nose and said, “Willful, but well-trained.”

Renji smiled, letting his head fall back into the pillow. He’d say something about having a good master, but the thought of a ‘master’ made something twinge and twist deep in his gut that he wasn’t sure he liked. So, instead, he gave Byakuya a little tooth in his grin and said, “Eh, only for the moment. I could turn on you and bite your hand without warning.”

“Ah,” Byakuya smiled, his finger tracing down Renji’s throat. “Now you’re just trying to arouse me.”

Renji gave him a ‘D’uh, what else would I be up to?’ little eyebrow wag. “Wanna play bad dog?” he asked. “I could let you put a collar on me, if you let me bite…?”

Byakuya actually started and a deep crimson blush bloomed across his cheek. 

Renji figured he’d struck home and chuckled at Byakuya’s reaction. He pulled himself upright to fetch the collar. “I’m guessing that’s a ‘hell yeah’?”

Managing to pull himself together, Byakuya nodded wordlessly. 

As Renji made his way over to the tansu to gather up the toys and such, he decided that getting a kinbakushi to wrap him up artfully was a far, far better present for Byakuya than any dance club. He smiled to himself as he threw the heavy chain of the leash around his neck and returned to the bed with all their goodies. He tossed the lube to Byakuya and then dumped some of the other things he’d thought might come in handy at the foot of the bed.

It was a kind of negotiation without talking. Renji’d picked only the things he thought he’d be up for, should the spirit move Byakuya: some fairly simple handcuffs with a chain so thin that Renji figured he might actually be able to break it, a pair of slightly more intense-looking nipple clamps that Renji wasn’t entirely sure about but well… had a certain appeal he was willing to experiment with, and, finally, a little something to keep him from prematurely spoiling the fun, as it were. Renji would be the first to admit that he probably always needed some kind of cock ring, because, just standing here, thinking through this inventory of toys tightened his balls, making him feel ready to go.

Turning to let Byakuya watch, Renji worked open the stiff leather collar. Such a wicked thing with all those spikes on the inside and rings and studs on the outside. Still, it made Byakuya blush so deep, Renji was sure that Byakuya’s flush was the kind that went all the way down. Hell, Byakuya’s mouth was hanging open just watching Renji prizing the buckle open. For Byakuya, that was like begging for it.

Renji would never quite understand what it was about the collar and leash that worked so hard for Byakuya, but it always had. For his own mental comfort, Renji told himself it wasn’t a _dog_ thing, so much as the excitement of commanding or holding back something wild and irrepressible.

He told himself that because 'dog' he couldn’t do—not without a whole lot of Inuzuri baggage pushing at him, twisting away the fun of it. But, wild animal? Eh. It was his soul, wasn’t it?

Pulling his loose hair clear, Renji slipped the collar around his neck. He had to suck in a breath when he tightened the buckle because for some reason, this pressure of the leather closing around him always made him breathe a little more shallowly. Shutting his eyes, he worked the buckle latch by feel. 

He shook his hair out and gave the leash an experimental tug. The nubby spikes in the back bit into his skin a little, but not too painfully. His skin had gotten so tough, so resilient, like Kenpachi’s… or an Arrancar’s _hierro_.

With a little shake of his head, Renji banished those thoughts from his mind. It’d do him no good to be thinking about having some kind of dirty, Hollow soul when they were playing a game where he was the beast to be laid low.

Renji looked at Byakuya, who sit sat primly, stock still, on the edge of the bed, his hands resting on his knees. His eyes were doing that averted-but-clearly-watching-intently thing he did. His face blank, he’d look bored if it wasn’t for the raging blush that still colored his cheeks and the way his lower lip hung open, trembling like his lashes, ever so slightly.

At least it wasn’t total domination Byakuya craved tonight. He seemed to want a bit of snarl and fight. 

Renji could play that.

Getting down on his knees in front of Byakuya, Renji offered him the chain leash with a wicked smile, “Think you can tame me?”

Fingers closed firmly around the chain. Byakuya’s eyes jumped up to meet Renji’s. Cool, storm-colored irises flashed and his voice was deep, a little throaty, like it was sneaking up from somewhere usually hidden: “I certainly hope not.”

Renji put his hands on Byakuya’s knees, spreading them, and then stretched up the length of Byakuya's body. His hold on the leash was loose enough that Renji could easily reach Byakuya’s lips. He nibbled on Byakuya’s lower lip, in an attempt to coax out a kiss. The chain rattled, bouncing against Renji’s naked chest. After much insistence on Renji’s part, Byakuya relented with a sigh and opened his mouth to the kiss. 

Playing up the role of the eager animal, Renji pounced on the opportunity to slide in tongue and press lips bruisingly against Byakuya’s mouth. Byakuya tasted of mint sugar cookies, reminding Renji of Byakuya’s accidental intimacy at dinner. Strangely, it was this sweet memory that caused Renji’s twitching cock to spring fully into action. Growling, his fingers dug into Byakuya’s knees.

Predictably, Renji was only allowed a short kiss before the leash jerked him downward. 

There was no point in being an untamable beast if you did what was expected, was there?

So, rather than whimper and pull against the chain and slowly work his way down, Renji plunged his face into Byakuya’s lap. Once there, he used teeth to pull open the ties of the obi. He let his hands grip Byakuya’s knees hard for stability, but he flung aside fabric with his mouth in a frantic attempt to expose Byakuya’s crotch.

Unfortunately for Renji’s plan, he forgot Byakuya had a free hand, the fingers of which closed around the hair at the top of Renji’s head. He found himself yanked violently away from his prize. 

Now, he let himself whimper and moan a little in frustration, as Byakuya’s hand guided him to neck and shoulder. Seeing the soft, pale flesh turned Renji’s plaintive sounds into a dark chuckle. Just before Byakuya pressed him into his vulnerable neck, Renji whisper/snarled, “I told you I bite.”

Too late the pressure left Renji’s head. He sunk his teeth in, hard enough to be a playful warning, but not nearly enough to do more than leave a shadow of a bruise. 

Byakuya’s gasp of surprise was a thing of beauty, though. 

It made Renji laugh against Byakuya’s skin as he used his teeth and tongue to make a beeline for the nipple exposed by loosening yukata. Once again, he was torn from his goal just before he reached it. This time Byakuya used the leash to lean him over Byakuya’s knee. Renji’s ass raised to keep the pressure around his throat from becoming too serious or choking. Not that Byakuya hadn’t considered that reaction because the second Renji's butt went up, a hand came down. Considering that Renji had been spanked the night before, it was a harder shock than he figured Byakuya intended. A hiss and ‘ow’ escaped involuntarily. Similarly, the jolt caused his grip on Byakuya’s knees to tighten.

“Ah,” Byakuya murmured, clearly understanding the situation. “And I’d been looking forward to having you over my knees.” Byakuya continued to hold Renji’s face into the mattress as he considered. Something must have occurred to him, because Renji could hear the sound of toys being sorted through. When Renji heard the clink of the cuffs and smelled cheap cherry flavor, he knew what was coming.

Releasing Byakuya’s knees, Renji used the edge of the bed between Byakuya’s spread legs to pull himself up so that he was stretched across Byakuya’s lap. He had to chuckle at what he felt pressing up very hard and stiff against his hipbone. When he offered his wrists behind his back, Renji would have sworn he felt Byakuya’s cock jerk in sudden aroused excitement. 

So, some combination of obedient and obstinate was the ticket, eh? Eh, that was probably obvious if Renji thought about it long enough. After all, it described his whole life to a “T.”

Renji smiled, feeling the cool metal clicking around his wrists. He spread his legs in eagerness, but also to push the front of him a bit more onto the bed and to gain a bit of stability. It wouldn’t be hard to roll right off Byakuya lap and sprawl like a giant dork on the floor—and that would be the antithesis of sexy, and Renji was really trying to work the sexy tonight. He did not want to have to be croaking out his safe word because he got all tangled up in chains on the way down, either.

Byakuya clearly wanted a particular arrangement, anyway, and so Renji was pushed a little that way, and nudged by the collar a little the other, until he was positioned to Byakuya’s satisfaction. 

Renji felt a bit more awkward now that Byakuya basically had the front of him hanging in midair, balanced over his knee, without his arms for purchase, and only the pressure of Byakuya’s grip on the leash keeping his head up and back arched. One leg was now hooked more firmly over the bed. The knee still on the floor would have taken all the pressure of Renji’s weight, except Byakuya shifted in a way that lifted him up, just so, and, no surprise, pushed his ass up to be that much more available.

Of course, all up close like this, Byakuya’s rampant cock was now jamming Renji in the stomach. Still, Renji took some perverse pleasure that while Byakuya pretty much had all the control here, every one of his wiggles—hell, even his breathing—was going to be rubbing up against Byakuya’s sensitive tip. And he had to sit kind of funny, which was just a bonus, because Renji really couldn’t see much of anything besides what was in front of him—the end table with Byakuya’s book perched on it.

He shouldn’t have been surprised, but Renji still arched and gasped when Byakuya’s finger slipped inside him.

“Since I can’t spank you, this will be your punishment for biting,” Byakuya said. Again, Renji swore he could hear something under the words, something tremulous and grateful to be let out to play.

Renji really didn’t see how this was going to be much of a strain until he realized just how frustrating it was to be patiently stretched. Byakuya's fingers were long and eventually there were enough of them inside to feel spread open, but they weren’t quite long enough, were they? Despite the awkwardness of the position, Renji started trying to push them further in, thrusting as best he could, which was really not much more than a frustrated wiggle. He grunted and panted until he finally felt a whine building. “God damn it, fuck me. You’re so cruel. I can’t… take it. Fuck me.”

“I’m not sure you’ve suffered enough,” Byakuya said.

Renji made a very pathetic moan and tried to push against Byakuya's cock in any way he could. Maybe he could make Byakuya suffer a little too. “Come on!” Renji begged, sliding his stomach around. “Please!”

A little jerk on the leash brought that idea up short. Renji sobbed a little, but Byakuya’s fingers slipped out and he seemed to be re-arranging them again. It took Renji a second to figure out what Byakuya wanted, but when Byakuya guided him upright and facing him, he figured it out in a flash. He was going to need a lot of guidance, if Byakuya wanted what Renji thought he did. 

Byakuya let go of the leash and used both his arms. Slipping them around Renji’s waist, he maneuvered them so that Renji was straddling Byakuya’s lap. One hand slid down to guide Renji over Byakuya’s cock, and the other—well, Renji had been so focused on not falling off the bed that he never noticed the nipple clamp until it was on. “Oh, holy shit!”

He nearly jumped out of Byakuya’s control and sent them both sprawling, but Byakuya had a surprisingly strong grip. But, seeing Renji trying to adjust to the sudden, almost explosive sensation burning through his nipple straight down to his cock, Byakuya put a calming hand on Renji’s chest. “Are you all right? Is that too much?”

“I.. I… just a surprise,” Renji said, though he was still moving, arching and stretching as though trying to shake it off. Still, it wasn’t unpleasant, just very… intense. He had to catch his breath. “It’s okay; I’m okay.”

“Perhaps more preparation for the other one,” Byakuya said, quietly as though admonishing himself. “I did know better.”

“It’s okay. It’s fine. It’s good. Yay,” was really all Renji could manage and even that was embarrassingly squeaky. But then Byakuya was playing with this other nipple, tugging and rolling it, and the anticipation was almost too much. “Uh! Oh, fuck! Just do it! Don’t play with it. Too much, too much. Go!”

“As you wish.”

Metal closed around flesh, and what followed was a lot of spasming, gasping, and incoherent pleasure noises. Renji was pretty sure he blew his chance at sexy-cool, but Byakuya seemed super into it. In fact, the next time Renji had a coherent thought it was ‘oh, feel that pressure on my ass, oh, good, I’m going to get fucked now too.’ He thought he maybe babbled an actual “Yay!” out loud again, but he really hoped not.

The sensation of being stretched and penetrated properly grounded Renji. Even though his nipples felt every muscle twinge and movement, Byakuya’s cock was suddenly the most important thing, especially when Renji pushed down on it and finally hit that spot.

He cried out to feel the stretch of it finally. His back arched, hands fisting as his chest pressed against Byakuya's, making the clamps pull once again. Heat rushed through him and he came, explosively, shooting up between them, cum spattering and then smearing. But he couldn't stop there. Voice rising in a desperate whine, Renji pulled himself up in order to slam down again.

Byakuya stopped him. Gripping the leash and Renji's hip, he set a different, slower pace, and at that point Renji was pretty sure Byakuya got all the wild animal he’d been wanting because Renji fought him for it. To make it faster and harder in any way he could, even though every pull jangled the nerves in his nipples and yanked at his collar. His cock struggled to get hard again, and he felt like he could come again any moment as he snarled and snapped, but ultimately, all he could do was sob, “Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you…” as Byakuya fucked him slowly, but forcefully.

Just when Renji didn’t think he could take it, that he might have to scream ‘sakura’ and leave Byakuya unsatisfied, the pace quickened. Byakuya's hand slid up under Renji's hair as hot fast breaths rushed past his neck, and a moment later he felt Byakuya’s release fill him.

Renji half-expected to be dropped to fall back with Byakuya onto the bed. Instead, Byakuya released the leash and curled both arms around Renji’s neck and face to draw him into a sloppy, enthusiastic kiss. They were still upright with Byakuya inside him. Byakuya had never kissed Renji quite like this before. It was unthinking, uncalculated, and messy as hell. Renji loved it. He leaned down into it, wishing his hands were free so he could wrap Byakuya in an appreciative bear hug—that he’d probably hate, so maybe that was just as well. The only awkward thing was that the nipple clamps were distracting as hell the way that any little brush against them or movement sent this shock straight into some fevered part of Renji’s brain that made him want to flail uncontrollably.

He must have made some noise or flinch when Byakuya’s hand dropped from his shoulder to his chest, because Byakuya pulled away from the kiss. Renji actually moaned, “Awwww” before he could stop himself. Gods, tonight was the night for random dorkiness. 

“But, those,” Byakuya said, with a glance at the clamps.

“Yeah,” Renji agreed. “Yeah, probably: yes.”

“Definitely yes,” Byakuya said with a cluck of his tongue. “I should have known you’d be especially sensitive. You react so strongly to everything.”

Renji was about to say that was so unfair and not at all true, when the sudden lack of clamp made him yell, “Ahhhhhh!” But, Byakuya’s mouth covered the sore, aching nipple with just the right amount of warmth and massage for the scream to wind into an, “Ahhh----oh.”

Byakuya seemed very willing to do this licking sort of massage-y thing far longer than Renji really needed. So, with a little flex of his pectoral, Renji said, “The other one?”

Despite expecting it, the second went almost exactly the same as the first, only Renji was left a little breathless panting, “Ha. Ha. Ha.”

Lifting his head from Renji’s chest, Byakuya smiled, “You’re so amazingly responsive.”

“Shut up,” Renji said reflexively. “That’s supposed to be my line. Anyway, it’s not my fault you’re so…” he thought about saying kinky, but decided that in some ways it was more accurate to say, “…inventive. It’s always the quiet ones. Always.”

Byakuya had both hands around Renji’s waist, supporting him still on his lap. The chain of the leash hung between them, pooling around Renji’s spent cock, Byakuya, too, had long ago gone soft, but he made no move to hurry them apart. He softly kissed the parts of Renji’s chest and abs he could reach until, with a sigh, he let go to find the handcuff key. Briefly, Renji worried that he’d left it in the tansu, but Byakuya found it among the things on the bed. The cuffs slipped off with a click.

Renji moved his arms slowly, carefully, and was once again shocked when Byakuya ran his hands up and down Renji’s biceps and forearms, as if helping coax back feeling. Renji smiled down at him. “You been reading again, haven’t you?”

“Actually, you can thank Isoroku.”

“What? Why?”

Byakuya glanced up at the spit in Renji’s voice. “Everything that’s happened. Seeing him again, being reminded of who I was…” Byakuya paused to frown unhappily. Then, he vigorously rubbed Renji’s arms again, and added, “Seeing what kind of man he truly is, as well. It all added up to underscore the fact that I must remember the things you’ve taught me, Renji. The things we’ve learned together.”

“Yeah?” Renji said, reaching up to stroke Byakuya’s hair. “What’s that then?”

“That this is a game,” Byakuya said, looking up at him. “That has rules. But the rules make it… better, more fun for everyone.”

“That was fun all right,” Renji said, giving Byakuya a little nudge with his body so that they finally did sprawl out back onto the bed. With a stifled yawn, Renji rolled off and muttered, “Crazy fun.”

“We should clean up,” Byakuya said.

“Nah, I’m going to sleep.”

Byakuya let out a little frustrated sigh and Renji thought maybe he’d get up and fuss, but he just said. “Good idea.”

Renji had nearly fallen asleep when he felt Byakuya’s breath in his ear and an arm around his waist, “Goodnight, Renji. I love you.”

Another moment of reflexive intimacy, that melted Renji right to the core. Smiling, he said back: “I love you, too.”


End file.
